Unbearable
by Beitris
Summary: Tsunade agrees to a startling proposal, without consulting Sakura. She's been assigned to become Suna's medical chief, as well as the Kazekage's wife. But Sakura's not willing to go down without a fight. Can she keep the alliance intact?
1. Too Many Rings

**Unbearable**

**Chapter One – Too Many Rings**

**Warnings for language and mature situations in further chapters.**

* * *

This had to be some kind of joke. That was the only logical conclusion. But as he looked around at the table of gathered Elders, Sabaku no Gaara realized the dreadful truth.

They were all perfectly serious.

His eyes scanned the paper again, absorbing the details quickly. _Alliance in danger, balance of power, show of trust, arranged_… everything was in order. Or, as in order as such an insane proposition could be.

"I hate to disappoint you." Gaara finally said, his voice soft, betraying no emotion. He handed the letter back to the man standing in front of him. "But this would never work."

"Lord Kazekage!" Himura Akio, the head Elder, looked completely dismayed. Gaara couldn't blame him. But really, what had the man been thinking? "Do you not think that, perhaps, you should take a night to think about it?" the Elder asked tentatively. Gaara squashed down the urge to throw a glare in his direction.

He sat straighter in his chair, rubbing a hand over his temple. "This is a plausible idea." he conceded. The men sitting at the large table sighed in relief. "Just not for me." They became tense again. Gaara again suppressed an urge to show his irritation. They were like twelve year old girls. "I suggest that you try to convince Kankuro." The room was silent, obviously thinking out the suggestion.

"Lord Kazekage," Akio said again, "With all due respect, Lady Tsunade says specifically in the letter that if our proposition is to work, only the best of the two villages would be partnered. I hardly think, for all Kankuro's prowess on the battlefield, that he fills that rank." Akio paused, looking reluctant to speak. Gaara urged him on with a flick of his hand. "The woman that the esteemed Lady Hokage had recommended for the agreement is her own protégé, a medic, if I remember correctly."

Gaara raised his thin eyebrows slightly as he searched the scroll for that piece of information. "Yes," he mused. "Says here that the _esteemed_ Lady Hokage trained her herself. How interesting." The sarcasm was subtle, but all who knew his recognized it instantly.

Aiko nearly sighed with impatience. Gaara was not usually so stubborn. Most days, he would do what was best for the village. Why was it, today of all days, that he decided to dig his heels in? "Lord Kazekage," Aiko said, in his calmest, most respectful tone (Gaara recognized this as the tone he used right before going to the training grounds and blowing a few things up. The little man was highly entertaining). "The Lady Hokage has intended to send her most trusted medic for this arrangement, so you see, if the Kazekage himself does not honour this agreement, how insulting that will be? Kankuro is a worthy fighter, of course, but he is not the esteemed Lord Kazekage."

Gaara sighed. "I hardly think this is appropriate." he said, his voice bored. "The alliance between Konoha and Suna is quite delicate; I would hate to place it in the trust of a woman with such a hair trigger temper." Aiko frowned, along with the other Elders. "I know this woman that Lady Tsunade alludes to. She is a _kunoichi_, of moderate strength. She is a medic now, as I read here, but that does not change the fact that last time we met, she seemed highly unstable." Gaara watched as Aiko's eyebrows rose. Hopefully the man would be tactful enough not to mention how deeply unstable Gaara had been at the time as well.

Aiko's lips pursed thoughtfully. "Lord Kazekage, I can see you are quite reluctant, which is understandable, this is quite a lot of pressure to put on a man of your age. Of course, in perfect circumstances, marriage would be to loved one, a person whom you had chosen. But, as I regret to remind you Lord Kazekage, the world is not perfect, so you must base your decision on that knowledge. Your agreement to this proposition will do many good things for Suna."

Gaara sighed. He truly hated when his advisors were so completely right. He also did not like how Aiko's tone was verging on sympathetic. It would not do to have those beneath him feeling sorry for him. With a sharp exhalation of breath, Gaara nodded. "Very well. See to the details. Have our answer to Lady Tsunade as soon as possible." He rose stiffly. He had no intention of staying in the meeting room while his fate was decided around him. He needed to get out of the confining walls of the city. He needed peace, quiet. He needed the desert.

He managed to not slam the doors on his way out of the conference room, which he felt was quite a feat. He walked imperiously through the wide halls of the headquarters. His home was above the meeting rooms; a three story mansion built atop the tower that Gaara was sure was built only to impress outsiders. Finally, he pushed through the front doors, relieved that he was outside, the hot air of the evening pulsing around him. He could feel the sand, feel it stir for him. He knew he was being followed by his bodyguards, but they were smart enough to stay hidden and not try to stop him when he went through the village gates.

It was like coming to the edge of a forest. Suddenly, the village was gone and Gaara was alone with the desert. He knew he didn't have much time before it became deadly cold out and his bodyguards hauled him back. He sat cross-legged on the ground, feeling the warm sand on his legs. A touch of chakra and it wove around him. He concentrated and saw the sand form pictures. It was his attempt at mediation, and so far, it had worked. But tonight, no amount of sand castles could pull the anxious thoughts from Gaara's head.

He had just agreed to let his advisors marry him off to whoever Konoha's Hokage deemed fit. From her letter, Gaara was quite sure she had picked a hot tempered emotional train wreck for the job. How had the Hokage even gotten the girl to agree? No doubt, the medic was saving herself for that infamous Uchiha. What was her name again? Sa…something…Saku…Sanyou…no matter. Gaara was quite positive that he would learn the girl's name in the near future. But, Kami, was he not looking forward to this. Marriage, to an unwillingly, undoubtedly angry woman was not high on his to-do list. It made his head hurt to even think about. He knew that she would do nothing to put the alliance in jeopardy, but what was she capable of? She had trained under one of the legendary _Sannin_ after all. Maybe she would just mess with his mind? Well, he could handle that, Gaara reasoned. Better than most, probably. Maybe it would be best if he stayed out of her way.

"Lord Kazekage. We must ask that you return to the village at this time."

Gaara sighed, and stood easily, dusting off his loose pants. He nearly scowled at his bodyguards. He was their Kazekage; they should know that he was perfectly able to defend himself in the desert. If he had known the amount of babysitting he would receive as Kazekage, he might have never agreed to it.

Wait. _Babysitting_. Children

Were they expecting children?

Gaara felt his face pale considerably. The sand around him stopped its dancing immediately, as his chakra control had just been shot to pieces. The two men at walking in front of him turned, puzzled expressions on their faces. "Lord Kazekage? Are you alright? Do you need anything?" the concern in the ninja's voice was evident, but Gaara shook his head slightly.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. Just…an unpleasant thought."

* * *

"You've got to be _shitting_ me."

"Sakura, there's no need to be so blunt." Tsunade took a healthy swig of her sake, noting how it was hardly helping her patience, which, in her opinion, was never ending tonight.

"Fuck that." Sakura spat. She was pacing the office angrily "Why didn't you at least ask me? Give me time to warm up to the idea?"

"I knew you'd flip out, obviously." Tsunade said, as if speaking to a child.

"Tsunade, don't treat me like I've done something wrong! I swear, if you weren't Hokage, I'd wring your fucking neck." Sakura tightened her fists and slammed her hand into the nearest object. The table did not fare well. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Tantrum all you like, Sakura. What's done is done, and Konoha owes you greatly. I know you're upset, just try to look at things objectively."

"Objectively? Are you serious? We're talking about you marrying me off to Suna's most emotionally stunted bachelor! There is no objective here!"

"I thought you were into emotionally stunted men." Tsunade said, wincing as her student destroyed yet another piece of priceless furniture. Tsunade took another swallow of her sake. Honestly, how everyone got on without the drink, she would never know.

"Tsunade…" Sakura finally sighed, defeated. She threw herself onto a piece of the couch. The other piece lay across the room. "I just wish you had asked me." her voice was small, and Tsunade felt immensely guilty. She would be damned if she let Sakura know that, however.

"You'll do it though?" asked the Hokage, her voice slightly hopeful. She had little doubt of Sakura's loyalty, but knew that her apprentice had a fiery temper to match. "Sakura, this could make or break our alliance with Suna. I know you feel like I've given you the short end of the stick, but you truly are the best person for the mission. Think of the good you could do for the people of Suna? Their medical field is nearly stone age."

Sakura pouted. "I know that Suna needs our help, shishou. But I've been helping here in the hospital. And I thought I was doing a good job…"

"Sakura, shut up." Tsunade ordered. "This is not a punishment. This is a mission, just like any other. I am your Hokage, and I expect to you to complete this mission to the best of your abilities. Just imagine what would happen if I sent another kunoichi? Think of how Ino would fare."

Sakura let out a short laugh. "She'd kill the Kazekage by only being herself. Drive him completely crazy."

"Exactly. You know this is something only you can do."

Sakura nodded glumly. "I'm sorry for breaking your things, shishou."

"It's alright. The decorating in here is pitiful anyway."

Sakura turned to leave, throwing her bag of scrolls and books over her shoulder. "Wait!" Tsunade said suddenly. Sakura turned, and saw a small item being offered to her. She took it, and raised her eyebrows as she inspected it.

"It's beautiful." she said finally, slipping it into her finger. The jewel sparkled in the light.

"I have another," Tsunade said quietly. She was looking uncharacteristically emotional. She leaned back against the front of her desk, putting distance between her and Sakura. She seemed uncomfortable. "They were meant for my wedding, but seeing how that's never going to happen, I want you to use them. Happy birthday." She tossed the second gold band though the air and Sakura deftly caught it. "Now get out of here," Tsunade ordered. "Go tell your boys. I expect all three of them will find me to yell within the hour, after that, I'm going home and they'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Sakura smiled weakly. "Thank you," she said, admiring the rings one last time. She pocketed the pair and left the Hokage tower quickly. She needed a hot shower, or a long bath, and a nice warm bed to sleep in. It had been a long mission.

* * *

She wearily trudged up the stairs to her apartment, the elevator was broken again. She pulled her key from her pocket, pushing it into the lock easily. She swung the door open, and in that instant, knew something was wrong. She had a kunai in her hand in a second; it was across the room in the next.

"Surprise!" The lights flicked on, and Sakura blinked at the burst of light and the amount of people in her living room. Sasuke was eyeing the kunai in his hand with a sardonic smile. She gave a sheepish grin as he tossed it back to her.

"Forehead! Welcome back! Happy birthday! I can't believe how old you are now!" Ino pounced on her friend, enveloping her in an oxygen-lacking bear hug.

"Speak for yourself, I'm in my prime." Sakura wheezed, once she had been released.

"Sakura!" she drew a large gulp of air as Naruto grabbed her, for he was notorious for his lengthy hugs. "I missed you. Your mission was long. Good pay, though, I'll bet." Sakura grinned back at her friend. She noticed the large cake and the pile of presents on her kitchen table. She also noticed the half empty sake bottles littering her kitchen.

"You guys started the party without me, I see." she said dryly.

Naruto waved his hand impatiently. "You were taking too long with Granny Tsunade. What were you even talking about? Sasuke says you broke a bunch of stuff. He was the one doing recon on when you'd be back."

Sakura smiled, still feeling a little guilty about Tsunade's demolished office. "She was just giving me my next mission, that's all. Hey, somebody pour me a drink, and I might tell you about it." A glass was handed to her and Sakura sat on her couch, next to her disinterested sensei. "Gee Kakashi, don't wish me happy birthday."

"Congratulations Sakura, you are one year closer to your death." he responded, turning a page in his orange book. Sakura punched his shoulder in response. She surveyed her large living room. There were more people in her house than she would normally be comfortable with, but the sake in her glass was warming her empty belly and making her a bit more accepting of the people milling around. Lee and Tenten were doing some interesting things with their tongues, Sakura noted. She hoped neither of them contracted any diseases. She'd hate to be the medic who healed that. Hinata was blushing vividly as a tipsy Naruto slipped his arm around her waist and rested his head in her shoulder. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, listening to Ino chatter. Or, pretending to listen. Sakura was sure he was paying only the barest attention necessary. Kakashi sat next to her, his nose buried in his book.

Finally, after nearly half an hour, Ino declared "Presents!" loudly. Everyone in the room dove for the kitchen table and tried to foist their package off to Sakura. She took Kakashi's, which he had pulled from behind him while her other friends were wrestling to be first.

She pulled the hastily taped paper off the box and opened it slowly. She turned white in surprise. "Kakashi," she breathed, turning to look at her sombre looking teacher. "How did you know?"

She pulled the robes from the box. They were the formal wear for the spouse of the Kazekage. Each village had a set of robes for their Kage and their Kage's spouse. These robes were white, with blue accents. They were cut to accentuate a woman's figure, and Sakura's eyes welled up with tears as she folded them back into the box.

Naruto was the first to speak once they were away. "What the fuck you got those robes for her, idiot?" he asked Kakashi angrily. Sakura grimaced at his bad grammar, before turning her shining eyes to her friends.

"Kakashi somehow knows of my next mission. I just found out tonight. I'm to marry the Kazekage. Thank you, Kakashi, these are beautiful. I never thought I'd be wearing robes like these…"

"_Marry the Kazekage?"_

"_What the fuck?"_

"_A wedding?"_

"_Shit!"_

"_My blossom!"_

"_Your blossom? The fuck is that about?"_

Chatter filled the room as Lee burst into tears and Tenten looked on angrily. Naruto was swearing loudly and Sasuke looked livid. Ino's eyes were shining at the thought of being a bridesmaid at a Kage's wedding. Hinata was silent; she just looked at Sakura sympathetically. Sakura smiled at her.

"Look guys, I know it sucks, but I don't leave for a few weeks, so let's just make the best of it. Can I have my presents now?" she smiled, and Naruto swore under his breath again, offering his gift. Not surprisingly, it was a gift card for a free meal to her favourite restaurant. She thanked him heartily. Ino handed her package over leaning down to whisper in her friend's ear.

"I'll get you something more suitable for a married woman soon. We'll go shopping soon. Oh, and don't open this in front of everybody, not unless you're into humiliation." her friend grinned and Sakura wondered idly at what kinky present Ino had chosen this year.

Unwrapping Hinata's gift, she was pleased to find a gift card to a very high class lingerie store. She was grinning from ear to ear when she thanked her friend. "I only ever shop here once in a while, thanks so much!" Sakura got some lotions and bath things from Tenten, as well as a female sized spandex suit from Lee.

"Uh…thanks Lee. I guess I could give this a try sometime…" she said awkwardly. She looked up at Sasuke, who held the last gift in his hands. He shook his head slightly when she looked at him expectantly. 'Later' he mouthed. Sakura nodded, a bit puzzled, before accepting the plate of cake from Kakashi. She laughed at the large piece he had gotten for himself.

"What? It's good cake." he protested, when she teased him.

Finally, after nearly an hour and a half of partying in her honour, her friend filed out of her apartment, most drunk off their asses. Kakashi was reluctantly supporting a very smashed Ino, and as he walked passed Sakura at the door, he said, "I'm here, if you need me." Sakura smiled, and nodded. Finally, she shut the door, and it was only her, Sasuke, and his mysterious present left.

"Can I open it now?" Sakura asked, leaning against her kitchen counter. She held her hand out for the gift.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have never let her make you do this." Sasuke's voice was deep and serious. Sakura could feel his eyes on her as she looked away.

"It's no matter," she lied lightly. "It'll be fine. I'm sure Gaara will treat me well."

Sasuke sighed, moving to stand in front of her. He opened the unwrapped cardboard box. "I would've treated you much better." he said sadly, revealing the plain gold wedding band. Sakura felt her heart stop.

"Sasuke…" she said breathily. Her hand reached out without her permission, touching the ring gently. She was sure her vital signs were all over the place, and the medic in her urged her to remove herself from the dangerous position immediately. The lonely woman in her was stronger, and it pushed her closer to Sasuke's heat.

"I've wanted, ever since my return, to restore my clan." Sasuke said quietly. "You have long been worthy enough for me to want you as my partner. That was before I found that my feelings for you were more…romantic than strategic. I can see that Sabaku no Gaara realized your worth as I did."

He closed his hand around Sakura's and pressed it to his chest. She could feel his pulse beat rapidly. "Do you see what you do to me?" he whispered. "I hate not having control of myself, but I hate not having you around even more."

"Sasuke," Sakura finally found her voice. How was it that her heart could break so completely in only a few short moments? "I've already agreed to the terms…"

"I know." Sasuke interrupted softly. His face hovered over hers, his masculine smell filling Sakura with nothing but Sasuke. "I'm going to miss you." he said, before crushing his lips to hers.

It lit a fire within her, that kiss. She pushed against his body, her mouth searching for release in his. He was startled at her reaction, but only for a moment, when he responded with equal fervour. His tongue sought entrance and she obliged, battling him for dominance. She groaned into him, driving him nearly insane as he pushed her against the granite counter. His hands pulled her legs around him and Sakura tightened around his waist.

Sasuke broke off from her lips, trailing down her neck with hot, wet kisses. Sakura gasped for air, her hands exploring the expanse of Sasuke's chest. She had ripped the top buttons off his plain white dress shirt and now the ivory skin was available to her hungry mouth. She fisted his dark hair in her hand and yanked his head back roughly, exposing his neck. She bit down on the flesh, causing Sasuke to groan with approval. He sought her mouth again.

"Hey, Sakura, Hinata forgot her…_holy fuck_."

Naruto stopped dead in the doorway and Sakura was close to ripping his face off. Did he not see that she was experiencing the best kiss of her life? Did he not care? Why hadn't he left yet? Why was he still standing there?

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke growled, looking over his shoulder, reluctant to let Sakura down.

"Purse."

"Table."

"Thanks."  
"_Leave_."

Naruto left more quietly that Sakura had expected, and Sasuke's lust filled eyes turned back to her. Sakura felt herself blush. She had never been looked at with such uncensored _need_. "Sakura," he growled. "I know you're going away to marry some other man, but for tonight, let me pretend you are mine."

Sakura's pulse quickened at his words. What she wouldn't give to throw her agreement with Suna to the wind and marry Sasuke, and spend the rest of her life devoted to him. But she couldn't. She could pretend, however, for one night, that things were different.

"I am." she gasped out, as his hands explored her body. "I am yours."

* * *


	2. Preparations

**Unbearable**

**Chapter Two - Preparations**

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara was pacing his generously sized quarters with a tiger's fury. His sister sat on his counter, legs swinging idly. She licked at the melting ice-cream cone in her hand. His brother leant against his refrigerator stuffing his mouth with popcorn and looking bored. "Honestly, Gaara, if you're that pissed about it, just say no." Kankuro said practically.

Gaara scowled at him. "Brilliant idea. And then I'll invite their whole army into Suna and say 'Here, have fun.' It would come to the same result." He kicked viciously at the coffee table to his right, hearing a satisfying snap as the leg dislodged from the rest of the structure.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Quit being such a little drama queen, _Lord Kazekage_. You think Sakura's happy to be roped into this?"_ Sakura, that was her name_, Gaara thought. He filed the information away. "She probably blew up a training ground or something. She's pretty strong. Last time I saw her, she was sparring with the Copy Ninja. And not losing. That says something. I think this is a good idea, myself." _She'll be a good match for Gaara's temper, that's for sure. Maybe she'll be the one to finally keep him in line. _Temari thought, trying not to laugh at the rising colour on her little brother's face.

"The fact that you think she's a good idea because of her ability to break things disturbs me." Kankuro replied, throwing his bag off popcorn onto the counter. Temari inched away from the greasy kernels that spilled from the bag. "But I have to agree that this is a good idea. For Suna, at least. I'm not sure how you'll fare, little brother. She'll probably drive you insane. But anyways, isn't she some sort of medical prodigy? She could help get our hospital into the modern world. And train some better medics. I swear they didn't fix my arm up right the last time you broke it, Temari."

"Make sure she brings Shikamaru here for the wedding." Temari said thoughtfully ignoring her brother's comment on her abuse of his person. She was more focused on what tactics she would need to use to rope Shikamaru into staying in Suna with her. She had nearly had him convinced last time. "Though I guess that Ino bitch will be coming too…well, I'm always up for a little deadly competition."

"Could we please focus on my impending matrimony?" Gaara asked wearily. There was really no reason for his siblings to be talking at all. All they needed to do was look sorry for him and promise the disembowelment of his wife-to-be. Honestly, that's all he asked for.

"Have you thought about the ceremony? Have your advisors even talked to you about it? I bet they're hoping to get out of this without paying a cent. Make you sign some papers, and then send you home, for the _honeymoon_."

Gaara's pale skin got considerably paler. "Honeymoon?"

Kankuro growled out a laugh. "Sure. I mean, they want you get _acquainted_ with your wife, right? Maybe have her pop out a bunch of baby Kages."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Gaara said, his voice bleak. Temari scrunched her nose up.

"Me too. Thinking of you naked just makes me queasy."

"You two really aren't helping." Gaara said, rubbing his forehead. He could feel the beginnings of a pounding headache.

"We were supposed to be helping? Whatever, we've been listening to you bitch about this for nearly an hour. I'm going home. Temari?" Kankuro strode towards the door, his sister not far behind him.

"Yep, I can't stand this alone, that's for sure."

Gaara watched as his sibling left, feeling indignant rage course through him. He felt like a sulky teenager, yet they could at least indulge his whim to whine about the worst thing to happen in his modern life.

_We could teach them a thing or two about pain. Their screams would echo through the desert. _

Gaara shook his head, feeling the bloodlust of the _Shukaku_ rise within him. Running a hand through his messy hair, he ignored its muttering heartily. Entering his bedroom, he stripped his clothes and pulled on a pair of black sweatpants to sleep in. Shivering slightly in the cold, he threw himself onto his large bed, still fuming.

The cold desert night prompted him to burrow beneath the comforter, and soon, he was under the seductive spell of sleep. His breathing evened as consciousness slipped away.

* * *

_Rip. Tear the flesh, rip the bones. Blood. Blood. Yum. Scream for me, bitch, cut. Cut it deep. Want it, want it. Hungry. Let me at her, rip her apart. Make her scream for me._

* * *

Gaara awoke as he always did, sweating and uncovered by blankets. He pushed thoughts of a pink haired girl begging for mercy from his mind. It was not a good sign that his demon opposed so vehemently to Sakura's existence. Shukaku had long ago voiced his opinion on mating. He expected Gaara to choose a mate, and was disgusted by the idea of a mate being chosen by a subordinate. Gaara agreed with the demon somewhat, but he did not feel that killing the unfortunate girl was the best course of action. He wiped his forehead, panting heavily. The demon was no longer able to take him over during sleep, but it did have most of the say about his dreams. Pulling the blankets back over him, Gaara willed himself back to sleep, hoping for a slumber without the Shukaku.

* * *

Sakura awoke suddenly, but not sharply. She glanced at her surroundings, which were a bit odd. She had never fallen asleep on her living room floor before. The afghan that had covered her couch now kept her and Sasuke pinned together. She disentangled herself and stood quietly, collecting her clothes from her kitchen before going to her bathroom. She flicked on the harsh light, remembering to close the door, so the light wouldn't wake the man sleeping on her floor. Running the cold water, Sakura washed her sweaty face, cleaning away the smudged makeup. She glanced down at the plain ring at her finger. She slipped it off sadly, placing it on the ceramic counter.

It was not an overly showy ring, merely strands of gold wrapped around each other. No jewels on it to speak off. Sakura guessed it was an heirloom. It had a classical kind of beauty that appealed to her. The ring that adorned Sasuke's finger was nearly the same, except for the inscription on the inside_. "Forever, always."_ Sakura figured that the couple that had bought the rings originally were deeply in love, to forego the flashy rings available for sale, instead opting for the simpler, more meaningful ones.

It was a cruel twist of fate, to have what she had wanted her whole life be readily available, but so out of reach. Her duty was to Konoha, and Konoha demanded marriage to a man she couldn't love. Sakura harboured no delusions abut Gaara. He was a cold, emotionless man, who would never love her. And she would never be able to love him. It was so horribly unfair. Sakura choked back a sob. She pressed her hand against her mouth tightly, trying to keep the sound of her pain quiet. She leant against her wall, sliding down until her bare skin hit the tile. Then, naked on her bathroom floor, Sakura wept.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to wake and pick the lock on her bathroom door. He was just as naked as she was, covered in the marks that told of their escapades that night. He sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, and held her as she cried. For Sakura, this made everything so much worse. Sasuke was finally being the man she had always wished he would be for her. But duty told her she couldn't have him.

"Shh…" he said, his deep voice soothing. Sakura clung to him.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed. "I'm so frightened." He must think her so weak, to break down like this. To be scared of something so silly. "I don't want to leave… Sasuke…I don't want to leave you."

"Shh…" he said again, his hands rubbing her back. He could not ask her to stay; to pull at her loyalties like that would be wrong. But, he ached to ask her anyway. He had been a coward for so long, putting off telling her how he felt, and now, things were too late for her. "Let's go to bed. It's a few more hours until sunrise. I want to wake up to you in my arms."

This elicited one last sob from Sakura as he helped her up. She quieted herself as they walked hand in hand to her bedroom. They slipped under the covers together, and Sakura snuggled against Sasuke.

"It'll be okay." he whispered. "We'll come visit, all of us, and I'll try to take as many missions to Suna as I can. You won't be alone. I promise."

Sakura fell asleep to the sound of Sasuke's whispers, his assurances that everything would turn out alright, of his arms around her, to his face in her hair.

* * *

"Black. Black. Black. Wow, Ino, it's good to see you've been branching out while I was away."

Sakura dumped the pile of lingerie on the table in front of the change room. Ino scowled at her. "Well, I know what looks good, don't I? Married women have to be able to keep their husbands occupied." Ino sniffed knowledgably.

Sakura snorted. "I hardly think Sabaku no Gaara has a lingerie fetish, Ino-pig. And I don't think I'll be the one keeping him, _occupied_, as you say. This marriage is arranged. He probably has someone else."

"Yes, I'm sure he's quite the ladies man." Ino said, rolling her eyes. Sakura ignored her friend, picking out her favourites from Ino's selection. Before going into the dressing room, she chose some more colourful pieces, in red and green, respectively.

After trying on the garments, Sakura handed her selections to a saleswoman and waited as they were wrung up. Smiling at Ino, she hand her gift card over to the cashier. "I never would have been able to buy such nice things if it hadn't been for Hinata. I should thank her again. Maybe I'll make Naruto take her out somewhere."

"You'll have to come back for the wedding," Ino replied. "It's gonna happen soon, I wager. I hope Hinata will let me help plan it. I see purple and silver in her future." Ino smiled longingly. Sakura could practically see the flowers swirling around her head as the wedding crazy woman dreamt.

Sakura smiled. "Real original, Ino-pig. But it's better than what I've got. Blue and white are what I'm doomed to."

Ino sighed wistfully. "But a summer wedding, with a strapless dress, to a _Kage_, no less. The sky is the limit with that budget, I'd guess. And your hair…" Ino fingered a strand of Sakura's hair thoughtfully. She shook herself briskly. "Well, it's obvious that I need to come with you and plan this whole thing. You'll probably just let those pushy advisors have you sign some papers, with no proper ceremony. I think not!" Ino sniffed.

Sakura was slightly stunned, yet extremely grateful. "You'll come to Suna with me?" she asked, hugging her friend tightly. "Ino-pig! This means so much to me. You really have no idea." She felt tears prick her eyes, and she wiped them hastily.

"I'm sure Lady Tsunade will let me leave." Ino said confidently. "She's got to be feeling guilty for throwing you to the sharks." Ino had a few choice words she wanted to say to their esteemed Hokage, but not until Sakura was gone and married. Ino wanted to rage, and Sakura's presence would tamper that.

Sakura nodded her agreement. Tsunade would never send her off to Suna alone.

"I won't be wearing a strapless dress," she reminded her friend. "I've got the robes for the ceremony. And the reception, I'm sure I'll be expected to wear the formal robes. Blech. They're so…boring. I mean, beautiful, yes, luxurious, yes. But interesting? Not so much. Come on, I'll let you have a look at them. My next appointment's at the tailor's."

Ino nodded her agreement, scooping up her own purchases and handing Sakura hers. "Who ever knew that being twenty five came with so much carrying?" she mused. She nearly fell over with the weight of her bags. Sakura and Ino had been shopping for nearly four hours, in anticipation for Sakura's desert life. They had raked up quite a bill, with Ino insisting to herself that a whole new wardrobe was necessary for her as well. "_It's not like I'll ever get another month long vacation to the desert again, will I?"_ she had reasoned internally._ "I might as well enjoy it."_

"It's true." Sakura said, laughing. "There really should be somebody to do all this for us."

"Like a husband?"

"Like a very bored Uchiha!"

Sakura called out Sasuke's name and he turned at the sound. When he caught sight of her, his face broke out into an uncharacteristic smile. Sakura waved him over. He moved across the crowded street quickly, coming to Sakura's side immediately.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice low and seductive. Sakura shivered as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He pressed his lips to her temple, causing Sakura to shudder with delight. Ino's brows rose in surprise. Sakura smirked slightly at her friend.

"Actually, yes. Can you carry these? I've been out all day, and I've still got another appointment…"

"Sure," Sasuke said easily, taking the bags. Peeking inside, he grinned wolfishly. "Black. My favourite." Sakura rolled her eyes at his predictability.

Ino smiled at her friend knowingly then, handing her bags of to Sasuke as well. "We're going to the tailor now. We've got to fit the robes. You're welcome to come; otherwise you can just wait with the bags."

Sasuke frowned at her ordering him around, but was mollified when Sakura kissed his lips lightly, a playful light dancing in her eyes. "Are you staying, or coming?"

"I'll come," he agreed, following the two women through the marketplace, none of them noticing the very distressed Hokage watching them through the window of a restaurant.

* * *

"Fucking hypocrite!"

Her cry was punctuated by a dry sob and the projection of a breakable object across the room. This time, it was an empty sake bottle. Shizune sat nearby, supplying the Hokage with tissues as she drank and raged.

"Could have told her? _She_ could have told _me_! One word, one _fucking_ word, and I'd've picked a different girl! But now, she's stuck, and…and…"

"And you feel horrible." Shizune supplied. Tsunade nodded, her eyes shining with tears threatening to spill. She hated crying, and wasn't looking forward to the looming event. "Now you'll have to go to the wedding, and watch the last Uchiha watch his lover marry a man she could never truly love, all for the sake of duty._ Tragic_, really." Shizune was getting wistful, her romantic side taking over.

"Yes, Shizune, that's the basic idea." Tsunade snapped, "Did you see them? They were all over each other! She could have told me! Why didn't I already know?" she shrieked, throwing a vase in the direction of the opening door. The silver haired man dodged it easily. He took in the sight of the weepy, drunken Hokage and her frazzled looking assistant.

"I'll just…come back later." he said quickly, darting out.

"Hey! Hatake!" He was nearly gone when Shizune caught up with him, almost at the front door. "Find Jiraiya." she told the Copy Ninja quietly. "She'll be drunk off her ass in no time, willing to go to war, and he'll be the only one who can talk some sense into her."

Kakashi looked at her a long moment before nodding curtly and disappearing. Shizune heard another crash and hurried back upstairs to investigate.

* * *

"Is this truly necessary?" asked Gaara, on the verge of ripping the building down around him. The elderly woman clucked her teeth thoughtfully.

"Yes." she replied tersely, jabbing more pins into the fabric. "Honestly boy, you've got no meat on you. All muscle. Don't you eat?"

"Yes. Small children and other mammals."

The woman faltered for a moment, before frowning. "Lord Kazekage, I realize your impatience, it's obvious you've got other things to do, but I swear, if you keep _fidgeting_, I will make you sorry." He refrained from glaring at her. The old woman scowled at the fabric for a moment, before inserting another pin. She stepped back, smoothing her frazzled hair. It was dark brown; Gaara had the suspicion that she dyed it, and escaping the confines of the bun it was in.

Gaara tried to stay still. He was very uncomfortable, and he saw no reason for the robes to be fitted on him again. They had fit when he had first become Kazekage, why shouldn't they fit now? Obviously this tailor was intent on making them as tight and confining as possible. He suppressed the urge to kill her on the spot for being so demanding of him. Didn't anyone respect the Kazekage anymore?

_Kill a few cubs, that would teach them all. Make them fear to speak your name._

Gaara pushed the bloodlust away, sighing in relief when the tailor released him, gathering his altered robes in her arms. She dumped them in a pile on her table. Gaara picked up his clothes and got dressed quickly. "When will the bride be coming in?" she asked, writing down some numbers on a notepad. Gaara blinked. What bride? Oh, right. That bride.

"She won't be. The Lady Hokage requested her robes be sent to Konoha. A tailor there will see to her fitting. The Elders want her to arrive in the formal robes." Gaara replied.

The old woman pursed her lips in disapproval. "Never saw much sense in those Konoha tailors. The Land of Fire seems to flaunt skin a tad too much for my liking. Not much they can do to sully the Kage robes, I suppose. Oh well, I'll have to allow it. When is she arriving in Suna?"

Gaara floundered. When was Sakura supposed to arrive? He really had no idea. Soon, he assumed, else this robes fitting would have been put off. "Within a week," his assistant supplied helpfully. The woman nodded, writing something down in her notepad.

"Send her around when she arrives." the old woman ordered. "I'll take care of a few things."

She waved the Kazekage from her sight and Gaara left, his assistant at his heels. "Lord Kazekage, we received an answer from Lady Tsunade this morning. She informed us that Miss Haruno will be here in a week, after her birthday plans are settled in Konoha. Would you like something to be picked out for her birthday?"

A birthday present? Gaara hadn't thought of that. "Yes," he told the squirrelly man finally. "See that it happens. Nothing with sakura blossoms, either. She's sick of that, I'm sure."

* * *


	3. Arrival

**Unbearable**

**Chapter Three - Arrival**

* * *

"Lord Kazekage, I apologize for our late arrival, we were delayed by the storm."

Sasuke's velvet voice couldn't hide the tension he felt and Gaara stiffened at the challenge lying in the taller man's tone. The sand around him stirred dangerously, settling on his formal robes. A quiet hiss from Temari brought him back to his senses and he tried for a sincere smile. From the look on the Uchiha's face, it was more threatening than anything else.

Movement behind Sasuke caught Gaara's eye and he watched the rest of the group approach the gates of Sunagakure. Naruto's blond hair stuck out the most, largely due to the fact that he was running towards Gaara at a breakneck speed.

"Gaara!" the blonde ninja cried, running for what he hoped would be a hug. As he approached, the Sand ninja stepped nimbly to the side, causing Naruto to fall flat on his face. This brought a reluctant grunt of respect from the Uchiha.

Naruto stood, pouting. "I can't believe you're Kazekage," he finally said, slinging a friendly arm around Gaara's shoulders. The Elders waiting with Gaara raised their eyebrows at his boldness, but said nothing. "Oh boy, do you ever have it coming," Naruto said to Gaara, none too quietly. "Sakura's gonna be the worst wife you've ever had."

"I've never had any others."

"You won't want to, trust me. She's scary."

A glare from Sasuke silenced Naruto, and the trio turned to watch the other ninjas make their way along the sandy path towards Suna's gates. Kakashi, Sakura and Ino moved slowly, as both Kakashi and Ino were lugging heavy backpacks. Sakura held nothing and her face was obscured by the pink hair that whipped around her face in the wind. As she finally approached, she moved past Sasuke without a word, stopping before Gaara with a bow.

"Lord Kazekage, it pleases me to see you in such good health." She said the words stiltedly, as if only restraining her temper. Gaara knew that the only reason she was so composed was due to three days worth of practice. She had no doubt been rehearsing since she left Konoha.

"Haruno Sakura, we welcome you to the Village Hidden in the Sand. You are our most respected guest here. We are grateful for your dedication to the alliance." Gaara said the words easily, reciting from the script that the Elders had forced him to memorize.

Suddenly, Sakura dropped her tense stance. Her face broke out in a wide grin as she looked over Gaara's shoulder. "Temari!" she cried happily.

Years of practice at dealing with his sister's antics kept his face from betraying his surprise as he was roughly pushed aside so the blonde girl could envelop Sakura in a hug. Naruto snickered as Gaara dusted sand from his front.

"Sakura, I know you're supposed to be all official, but could you please take these goddamned bags?" Ino's strained voice made Sakura grin despite her annoyance at the situation.

"Pig, you're the one who insisted that I didn't show up carrying anything."

"That was before I knew that you packed bricks in your bags!" Ino retorted, dropping the heavy packs into the waiting arms of the Sand ninja who had rushed forward to help.

"Pig, you're the one who packed my bags."

Ino couldn't deny this, so she merely pouted. Kakashi came to stand with Sakura, his hands now empty of luggage as well.

Aiko moved forward from the huddle of Elders. "If that's everybody, I would like to graciously invite you to the Kazekage's office."

Kakashi nodded. He gestured to Naruto, who reluctantly moved away from his friend to walk with Kakashi and Ino. As Gaara and Temari turned away, Sakura let out a small sigh of relief. She hadn't screwed everything up, that was a good sign. Taking a deep breath, she followed the Sand ninjas as they made their way through the city. After a few moments, she felt a warm hand slip into her own, and her finger's tightened around Sasuke's minutely.

He knew that if any of the Sand ninjas were to turn around, she would rip her hand away, but for now, he was grateful she accepted the comfort he offered. He was also grateful she was letting him hold her hand one last time.

* * *

Kakashi felt like his eyes were going to bleed. As the primary witness, he had been signing forms for nearly an hour. Sakura sat next to him, rubbing her forehead wearily, her pen moving fluidly over the paper before her. She was just as exhausted as he was, and a tad more keyed up.

The Elders had left the Leaf ninjas alone, and as Sakura and Kakashi filled out paperwork, he for her marriage, and her for citizenship, her friends sat around the round table idly. Sasuke sat next to Sakura, his hand resting lightly on her thigh in a not too subtle show of possession. Naruto had borrowed Kakashi's book and was reading it under the table, much to Ino's exasperation, who was pretending that she wasn't reading it over his shoulder.

"_Fuck…_" Sakura let out finally, putting her pen down. The profanity made Kakashi smirk behind his mask. He knew what she meant. "I hope that's everything. I think I have carpel tunnel or something." She rubbed her wrist with a pout.

"That's it for now, I'm sure." Kakashi replied. "I don't think they want us to die on the first day."  
Seeing they were done, Naruto threw the orange jacketed book back to his sensei, who caught it easily, before slipping it into the pouch at his hip. "What, do we just wait now?" Naruto asked, his brows furrowing.  
"No doubt they've got someone right outside the door," Sasuke murmured. "They'll not leave us truly alone."

As if proving his statement, the impressive wooden doors swung open and the Elder who had introduced himself earlier walked in. "All the paperwork done, I see? Fabulous. Now," he turned towards Naruto, Ino, Kakashi and Sasuke, who had removed his hand from Sakura. "If you would like to see where you are staying, you can follow Ayame." He gestured to the elderly woman waiting at the door. Sakura watched as her friends left her reluctantly, promising to see her soon.

"Now, Sakura. It's nice to finally meet you. We've heard great things." Aiko said warmly. He held out his hand and Sakura shook it.

"What are we doing now?" she asked warily.

"We're going to marry you, of course!" Aiko laughed heartily. "I see that your companion has filled out the proper witness forms, so all that is required is the Kazekage's signature, as well as your own."

He walked out of the room quickly, Sakura staining to keep up without ruining her robes. "Now?" she gasped. "There's not going to be a, you know, wedding?"

"Not in the strictest sense, no." Aiko replied, turning a corner sharply. Sakura was amazed at the little man's speed. "There will be a reception tomorrow, when the rest of your entourage arrives. I expect the Lady Hokage will be arriving as well?"

"Yes, shishou's coming in the morning."

"Excellent. Your dress has been prepared, you can see if it reaches your standards later tonight or in the morning, if that suits you."

"Aiko, please, could you slow down!" Sakura said with a huff, her natural coordination finally failing her as she stumbled forward into the room Aiko had guided her to. She felt his hand grab for her wrist, but she was falling too quickly.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as the floor got closer, but instead of feeling the crunch of bone on rock, she felt herself being held by warm sand. It was hard, but gentle, and it pushed against her until she righted herself. Sakura blushed at her clumsiness, looking across the room at the Kazekage.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. He merely nodded his head in response. Aiko watched, a small smile playing on his lips. It was good for his plan that Gaara and his sand had reacted so quickly to keep the medic safe. It was very good indeed.  
Taking charge, Aiko strode into the room, depositing the pile of papers on Gaara's desk. Gaara raised his thin, nearly invisible eyebrows at this. He opened his mouth to question, but Aiko answered first.

"Our dear Sakura thought it was best to get this done quickly, so we've decided to marry you now." Aiko supplied easily.  
Sakura's jaw dropped at his antics. "I did no such thing you scheming son of a—" her screeching was cut of by a chuckle. Kankuro was having trouble controlling himself.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. He does this to everybody, at least once." he said cheerfully. Aiko didn't even have the decency to look shamed, only handed Gaara a pen.

Gaara shook his head at his subordinate's audacity and from the look on the kunoichi's face, he may have to fear for the man's safety. Signing the papers swiftly, he handed them back to Aiko. Belatedly, he noticed Sakura hadn't been offered a seat, and was looking very uncomfortable in her formal Kage robes. She was wringing her hands, her teeth nibbling at the side of her lip. A pale blush still stained her cheeks, from the fall, Gaara assumed.

In reality, Sakura was having a hard time keeping herself from tearing the room down around her. How dare this spineless little man manipulate her like that? How dare he humiliate her in front of the Kazekage? How dare he? Her anger was making her face hot, and her hands twisted as she kept herself from sending deadly chakra to them. Didn't they realize who she was? What she could do?

Suddenly, a chair was before her, and Kankuro was offering her a place to sit. This mollified her slightly. She sat across from Gaara, leaning forward to sign the papers on his desk.

_Haruno Sakura… legally binding… all assets… behavior…_ Sakura signed and brushed through the documents quickly. They basically told her that if she was unable to act like a grown-up, they would send her home with no more than she came with, and their alliance would be essentially shot to hell. It was hardly comforting. One sentence was able to catch her attention, and she read it closely: _In the event of divorce, all children remain the custody of Sunagakure and the Kazekage._

This stopped Sakura in her tracks. Children. Children? _Children!_

This was an arranged marriage. What the hell were these Sand nutsos playing at, expecting kids? It wasn't as if Sakura had a priceless bloodline to pass on! When she had taken the mission, she had basically resigned herself to being childless. And honestly, could she ever want children that didn't belong to Sasuke?

Gaara had been watching her breeze over the marriage contract, and knew the second she found the section pertaining to children. All the blood drained from her face and the pen in her hand cracked from her grip. Her wide eyes looked up at him, as if looking for reassurance of a practical joke. He merely held her gaze, unable to say anything in response.

"You're kidding, right?" she finally choked out, her voice slightly hysterical. Kankuro frowned and leant over her shoulder to read what had freaked her out.

"Woah." he said finally. "I guess not. Aiko, what's this mean?"

The Elder sighed dramatically, and had Sakura been paying attention, she would have killed him. As it was, he received only glares from the Kazekage and his brother. "I will make an intellectual leap and assume your surprise is over the paragraph concerning the future of children in the nature of a divorce. Now, while the Elder's do not intend to force, or even ask, the Lord Kazekage and Miss Sakura to procreate, it is hoped that you will wish to do so with little encouragement. Children strengthen alliances, and no doubt, children with such…unusual parents could do many great things." Aiko stood smugly, obviously pleased with his speech. His smile faltered when Gaara stood, the sand around him swirling with dangerous intent.

"Aiko, I am going to say this only once, and I trust you to pass it on to the council: if I hear about this ridiculous strategy again, I will be extremely displeased. I have agreed to strengthen the alliance through marriage, as has Sakura. No other thing has been agreed to. Now, remember your place and _get out of my office_."

Aiko gave a quick bow and scuttled out, leaving Sakura staring after him. She had finished the last signature, so she put the papers on the desk with a shake. She stood and watched as Gaara closed his eyes, visibly forcing himself to calm down.

"Come on, Sakura, I'll show you to your room." Kankuro looked unaffected by Gaara's show of temper, and led her from the room without saying goodbye to his brother. When they were a little ways down the hall, he stopped her and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about all that. Aiko gets out of hand sometimes when he thinks he can boss someone around. Next time, punch him in the nose. Trust me, it won't endanger the alliance. If anything, it'll make people like you more."

Sakura let out a half laugh. She rubbed her eyes wearily. "Everything's going so fast. And that thing, with Gaara, and… _kids_. I am so confused."

"Don't be. Gaara's just as pissed as you." Kankuro said happily. Sakura thought that his brother's temper should frighten him a bit more, considering the Kazekage's history. "Honestly, I think he's just terrified of being alone with you. Having to talk to girls is hard enough for him, adding in the nakedness would send him over the edge."

Sakura grimaced and punched the brown haired man in the shoulder. "Keep your mind out of the gutter." she scolded. "Nobody's seeing me naked, that's for sure."

Kankuro laughed his skepticism, walking away. She followed him through a maze of corridors until they finally reached their destination. "You'll be staying with your friends tonight. After the ceremony tomorrow night, you'll be in Gaara's suite." he chuckled at the look on her face. He opened the door for her. "Don't worry about it; seriously, he's got a whole bunch of rooms. You won't be sleeping in his bed…" he grinned mischievously. "Unless you want to, of course."

With a shove, Sakura sent him out of the room. She slammed the door on his smirking face, a scowl etched deep into her lips.

* * *

"Forehead, tell me everything!"

Ino and Sakura sat on the plush cough, lounging in their pyjamas. Kakashi was reading in his room, while Naruto and Sasuke were playing a game of checkers, which they had found in the cupboard. They sat silently at the kitchen table, moving a checker piece every few seconds. Games lasted less than five minutes, on average, and Sakura was sure they were nearing their fiftieth.

"Ugh, it was horrible, Pig. That stupid little weasel Aiko got me to sign the papers!"

Ino's gasp was loud enough to make Naruto and Sasuke look over. "You're kidding!" she said in disbelief. "You're already married? It's just…done?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I thought I would feel different, but I'm just sleepy." As if to prove this, Sakura yawned and cracked her jaw. She giggled at Ino's face. "Don't worry, Pig. The reception is tomorrow, and I get my dress tomorrow morning. You'll still get your pretties."

Ino pouted. "It's damn good that I thought ahead to pick out matching dresses for everyone. I even sent one ahead for that bitch Temari."

"You only don't like her because she's putting the moves on Shikamaru. What's up with that? I thought you had the hots for Genma anyway."

"The hots for, yes. But he's not the type that a girl actually dates. Shikamaru, on the other hand, is exactly the type to bring home. He's too lazy to be anything but polite to Daddy."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that, Pig." She drained the last of the tea in her mug and stood. "I'm going to bed. It's late, and I've got to be up early to try on that dress. I'll see everybody tomorrow." Padding past the kitchen table, she shared a look with Sasuke. His expression led her to believe that she wouldn't be spending the night alone.

* * *


	4. Ties That Bind

**Unbearable**

**Chapter Four – The Ties That Bind**

* * *

Sakura stared dejectedly at her reflection. As she had expected, she had woken first and was now inspecting the marks Sasuke had left on her the night before. Rubbing concealer over one of the more prominent bites on her neck, Sakura growled in frustration. Stupid, stubborn, possessive man. He just _had_ to mark her, didn't he? One last show of possession. Though Sakura understood the impulse, she still had to deal with the consequences. Soon, she'd be dragging Ino in to help her.

Finally, she got the last offending mark down to barely a shadow on her neck. Wrapping her towel around her body securely once more, she walked back into her bedroom, where Sasuke was snoring in a way that, with any other man, Sakura would have described as gleeful. As it was, he was using up all the bed. Pulling her damp towel away from her body, Sakura dropped it on his head, before pulling her duffel bag from beneath the bed and plopping in on the short bureau. She heard Sasuke grumble something incoherent, but she ignored him, unzipping her bag and rifling through it to find her panties.

"Sasuke?"

A grunt was her only reply.

"What do you think? The white, or the beige?" Sakura turned around, holding the two garments in either hand. Sasuke pulled the towel off his face to look at her. His eyes widened at her naked state. Sakura only grinned in response. "Well?" she demanded, brandishing the underwear. "Which is nicer?"

Sasuke sat up groggily, but looking more alert every second he stared at her. "Uh," he deliberated for a moment. "Brown."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Beige, Sasuke. It's called beige."

"Whatever." Sasuke replied, watching as Sakura pulled the panties up her long legs, adjusting the material when it reached her hips. She pulled the matching strapless bra out, trying not to think about how Sasuke was looking at her, as if she was something to eat. Her hand bumped a bruise on her hip, and she glared angrily at the culprit, who looked unapologetic.

"Do you know how much makeup I have on my neck right now, Dracula?" Sakura demanded, arms flying akimbo. Sasuke just chuckled, irritating her further. She turned away from him in a huff to dig through her bag. Sasuke was given a very enjoyable view of her behind and she was given something to do while she tried to kill the impulse to have her way with him.

A loud, imperious knock at the door jarred both from their not-so-innocent thoughts. "Hey! Forehead! Open this damn door! You'd better be awake!"

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Let yourself in, pig. The door's open."  
The doorknob clicked as Ino manhandled the lock, swinging open the door. "Showered? Good." Closing the door behind her, Ino hefted her long bag onto the bed. She turned to inspect Sakura. "Good god, what happened to your neck?"

Sakura sighed. "Is it that obvious? I've spent the last twenty minutes icing it."

Ino eyed the hickey critically. "Well, your hair'll be down…and it could pass for a shadow." She turned to look at Sasuke, who was still lounged beneath the blankets on his bed. "Moron!"

Sasuke shrugged his reply.

"Okay, Forehead, I've got your dress here. I know you're supposed to be decked in formal robes and everything, but I don't care. This isn't a ceremony, it's a reception. Also, a bird came this morning with a message from Lady Tsunade." Ino handed her best friend the scroll, before unzipping the long bag containing Sakura's dress.

Eagerly, Sakura unrolled the thin paper tube. She sat down on the edge of the bed, near Sasuke. He moved to read over her shoulder.

_Sakura,_

_We'll be along soon. Shizune's being a bore. You're lucky you're my favourite; else I'd never wear something this ridiculous. Trust me, you'll understand when you see me._

_Tell Kakashi that I figured out his stupid plan, and there is no way in hell Jiraiya is gate crashing. In fact, I'm going to knock the stupid copy-ninja's face in when I see him._

_Unfortunately for me, Jiraiya _is_ here. There's no escape. It seems _somebody _thought I couldn't handle the pressure. In return, I've assigned her to grunt work at the hospital when we return. That'll show her._

_Anyway, this stupid bird is pecking me to hurry up. We'll be there by noon._

_Tsunade_

_(By the way, your parents are just as annoying as the last time I saw them.)_

Sakura pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. Tsunade had a not-so-secret dislike for Sakura's parents, and she could just imagine the tense situation on the train they were in.

She handed the letter to Sasuke, so he could peruse it, before standing and letting Ino prod her. "Alright, legs in, okay now, don't move!" Ino barked, pulling the dress up in one fluid movement. Sakura rocked slightly, trying to regain her balance. Ino zipped the zipper roughly, pulling the fabric tight. "Alright. Turn."

Sakura did as ordered, standing for inspection. Ino's eye travelled along Sakura's length critically. "You'll pass." Suddenly, her face crumpled into happy wrinkles. "I can't believe you're getting _married_!" she cried, hugging her friend. "You're growing up so fast!"

"I'm older than you," Sakura pointed out reasonably.

Ino huffed in response, pulling away "Okay!" she said, her tone matching a drill sergeant's. "Let's get this hair done!"

* * *

"Gaara!"

More pounding on the door. Gaara tried to ignore it, burrowing deeper into his cave of blankets.

"Gaara, it's nearly noon! The Hokage's at the gate!"

This made him frown sleepily. The annoying noise of his brother's voice outside his door stopped, and Gaara knew what was coming.

"You'd better be decent, you pain in my fucking ass!" Kankuro bellowed as he gleefully ripped the blankets from his back. Gaara whimpered in a most unbefitting way, curling away from the sudden cold.

"If you're late for your own wedding, Temari'll rip your nuts off."

Gaara sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "The Hokage's already here, you said?" he asked, his voice rough.

Kankuro grunted his affirmative. "Your little wife brought two Sannins to Sand. Are you at least a little bit impressed by her yet?"

"As long as the third keeps away, I don't care who she brings." Gaara replied, pulling his robes over his head in one easy motion. "Where's my hat?"

"You threw it in the back of your closet last time Aiko told you that you looked like Father. It's probably broken."

"It's fine. Made of some superhuman type of fabric." Gaara grumbled in reply, digging through the contents of his closet.

Kankuro eyed the room, his eyes narrowing. "I'd have someone come in here and clean up, before Sakura comes."

Gaara looked at him blankly, securing the hat over his head. "I have a whole suite of rooms. She won't be staying in mine."

Kankuro shrugged. "You never know. I would be surprised if the Elders tried their hands at enforcing your 'honeymoon'."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Let's go. I'm ready." He strode past Kankuro quickly, eager to get away from the topic of his impending honeymoon. Kankuro followed him down the long halls of the Kazekage tower, down to where the Hokage was waiting in Gaara's office. Pushing the heavy doors open, Gaara walked through imperiously. Kankuro sighed at Gaara's need to be dramatic.

"Lady Hokage. How good of you to come to Sand." Gaara spoke smoothly, shaking Tsunade's hand politely. Only then did he notice the two nervous looking civilians sitting in front of his desk.

Noticing his gaze, Tsunade tactfully introduced Sakura's parents. "Lord Kazekage, this is Mr and Mrs Haruno, Sakura's parents. They've come for the reception."

Gaara bowed politely. "It is an honour for me to marry your daughter." Mrs Haruno smiled nervously, Mr Haruno did not. Gaara could tell that they had heard of him before, and were probably less than pleased. "Lady Hokage, Mr and Mrs Haruno, if you would follow me, the reception will be beginning soon. I'm sure Sakura's nearby."

* * *

"I don't want to think of him touching you."

Sakura gasped as his hand moved from her outer thigh to inner, gently probing the soft flesh he found there. "Sasuke, stop. I've got to…my parents…Sasuke…" her breathing was harsh and quick, and sweat was forming on her brow.

"Sakura," Sasuke was mumbling into her neck, nipping softly at her earlobe, pushing her gently up against the sink. They occupied a random, well furnished bathroom. Just outside, people were milling around the large hall, waiting for the guests of honour to arrive. Nearly all of Suna had shown up to see the Kazekage's new bride. "Sakura, it's killing me to think of him with you."

Sakura moaned in response as his fingers pushed into her, she was slick and ready. "Sasuke, I'll pound him to sand if he touches me." she cried out softly as his thumb circled the tight bundle of nerve hidden in her folds.

"They want you to have kids with him." Sasuke continued to massage her, eliciting breathy moans and nails digging through his pressed white shirt.

"Not gonna happen." Sakura barked out harshly, grinding into his hand.

"I don't want this to happen."

"Me either," Sakura replied, as mournfully as she could in her current situation.

"Run away with me?"

Sakura stopped moving. "What?" she asked, her brows crinkling in confusion.

"We're smart. We can get away, to Mist or Grass, start a life of our own." Sasuke was talking desperately now, the hand that had been pleasuring her now removed. His other hand was buried in Sakura's hair. His eyes beseeched hers, but all Sakura could do was stare at him.

"You'd throw it all away?" she asked, shock apparent in her voice. "Again? After…after all the promises you've made? To Naruto, to Kakashi, to shishou?"

"I can't live a life in Konoha without you, Sakura." Sasuke said earnestly, willing her to understand.

Sakura was starting to get angry. She tried to pull away, but his grip at her waist tightened. "Sasuke! Let me go!" she demanded, twisting free. "You've never…all these promises of loyalty…they don't mean a damn thing to you! You just buy yourself time until the next good thing comes along!"

Sasuke looked shocked at her conclusion. "No, _Sakura _– "

She cut him off, her green eyes flashing. "No! Don't say my name like that! I actually have a sense of _honour_, Sasuke! Of _duty_! I'm doing this, even though it's hard, and it's scary, because I owe it to Konoha to keep the peace! How dare you ask me to do to everybody what you did to us?"

Sasuke had stepped back, and Sakura could tell by the look on his face that he had closed off. He hated making himself emotionally vulnerable, and this time, he had been rejected. He looked ready to bolt. Sasuke took a deep, steadying breath. She raised her hand to his cheek tenderly.

"I will love you for as long as I live. I will love nobody like I love you." she told him this sincerely, before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Spinning away, she opened the door and walked into the hall. She wiped the skin beneath her eyes, taking the sweat and tears and makeup that had smudged.

"Sakura! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Instantly, Ino was at her side, tugging her into a corner. "What happened? You look like shit! Here, don't move, I'll fix it."

Within minutes, Ino had fixed the smudged makeup, and Sakura's eyes were less red. "Okay. I'm ready." she said, bracing herself with a deep breath. Ino nodded, smoothing Sakura's long white dress.

"Let's go, then."

Ino took her best friend's arm and steered her towards the large doors that opened to the reception hall. Sakura knew that Gaara was already in there. Everyone was waiting for her. Her parents, Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto. This was the moment they'd been waiting for.

It all came down to this.

"Okay. I'm ready."

They moved together, pushing the doors open. The crowd of people turned to look at her, and Sakura found her breath catch in her throat.

* * *

Gaara nearly choked on his drink when he saw her. Kankuro slapped his back heartily, doing more damage than good. Temari just raised an amused eyebrow and motioned at Sakura, alerting her of their presence. As she walked over, Gaara found her couldn't tear his eyes from her. To say he had though her unattractive before would be a lie, but this was…

This was…

She was wearing a very non-traditional dress, despite her assurances that she would be wearing the Kage robes. Gaara could see Aiko pursing his lips in the distance. The dress was white, but subtle blue accents along the bottom. Like waves, or wind. The dress hugged her body, making Gaara hungry for something he didn't really want to analyze.

"Lord Kazekage." her voice was quiet, and close up, Gaara could see that her eyes were slightly red. She had been crying?

"Lady Sakura," Gaara replied, addressing her by her title now, as the Elders expected. Everyone in the room was watching, this was what they had come for. "Thank you for honouring Suna." He looked directly into her eyes then, and she looked back. He felt as if she was seeing right through him, through his scripted lines.

"It is an honour for me, to live here, among Leaf's trusted allies."

She bowed slightly, just enough to show the proper respect, but not deep enough to show her submission. Gaara grinned internally. She was testing him. He stepped forward when she straightened, taking her hand in his. He bowed deeply then, bringing her knuckles to his lips.

When he stood tall again, he was pleased to see a light blush staining her cheeks.

* * *

Tsunade wasn't having a very good time. Somehow, Jiraiya had managed to get in, and she was now fending off his drunken advances, three sheets to the wind herself. She was listening to the conversation flow around her, mostly civilians talking of Gaara and Sakura's first public encounter. Apparently, they had put on quite a show.

"_Did you see them? Such a pretty pair."_

"_Did you see that blush, when he kissed her?"_

"_I'd be blushing to, if the Kazekage looked at me like that."_

"_Think of their children though, the hair!"_

"_And the eyebrows!"_

"_Lord Kazekage has eyebrows. You just can't see them from a distance."_

"_He called her Lady Sakura!"_

Around and around the chatter of young and old women flowed in a spiral, and Tsunade was trying her hardest to block it out. She could see Sakura from where she was sitting; soon, she'd be expected to talk to her.

Perhaps another drink first…

* * *


	5. Cracks in Armour

**Unbearable**

**Chapter Five - Cracks in Armour**

* * *

**Warning for Non Gaara/Sakura lemon  
Don't worry. It's not Sasuke/Sakura either.**

* * *

Sakura's thumb was bleeding. She had nicked it while toying with her dinner knife and now blood was welling up along the pad of her thumb. A jolt of chakra from her forefinger would heal it, but Sakura just watched the red creep along her fingerprint. Quickly, the weight of the blood caused it to run, sending a trail along the side of her hand. Just when Sakura was beginning to worry about the blood dripping onto her dress, a pressed white napkin appeared at her side, offered by a pale hand. Gaara was watching her with an unreadable expression. Sakura wiped the blood away with the cloth, healing the small wound as she passed over it.

"Thank you."

He inclined his head slightly in response and leaned back into his chair, his attention passing from her back to the officials sitting around the round dinner table. Sakura was stuck between Gaara and Tsunade. Tsunade was wasted out of her mind, and Shizune fluttered nervously next to the Hokage. Naruto and Hinata were engaging Ino and Sasuke is a lively conversation. Or, Naruto and Ino were speaking loudly while Hinata just watched Naruto, and Sasuke kept his eyes focused on Sakura.

A server leant over Sakura to take her empty plate away, and filled her glass with wine. Sakura knew she should slow down, but her head was already so muddy, a little champagne wasn't going to mess things up too royally, she reasoned. She picked the glass up and downed its contents discreetly. Nobody besides Sasuke was watching, and she was decidedly _not_ looking at him, so he didn't count.

She was trying not to focus on what had happened in the bathroom before dinner. She hated to see Sasuke upset, and being the cause of it made her feel even worse. She knew she had trampled over his dreams in her overreaction. She supposed she could have handled it better, but she was still just as flabbergasted at his suggestion as she had been first hearing it. Sakura grimaced. What had he been thinking? Run away together? It was absurd.

For one, Sakura would never betray Naruto like that. To leave with Sasuke would take away his two best friends, and Sakura wasn't sure Naruto would survive that. Secondly, she could never bring herself to break Tsunade's trust, or Kakashi's. The respect her two teachers had for her was something that Sakura held close to her heart, and throwing it away would be impossible. Thirdly, to leave Konoha, and never see its markets again, the trees along the wall, the riffraff of apartments on the lower end, Sakura could never bear that. This alliance meant that she could still visit Konoha. Becoming a missing ninja didn't offer that comfort. In reality, being a missing ninja offered very little comfort at all.

Sakura could only imagine the conditions she would be forced to live in for the first few years while they dodged their own people. Former friends, hunting them down like animals. It wasn't something Sakura could face. In the end, Sakura knew that Sasuke had been grasping at straws, not unlike her, the night he left Konoha, when she had been willing to promise anything, any future, to make him stay. It hadn't worked then, and it wasn't working now.

Sakura sighed heavily, drinking more wine. Her eyes met with Sasuke's, and she felt ripped to the core, as if he saw her very soul. It was a very uncomfortable feeling, yet she couldn't bring herself to look away.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Kakashi came back from wherever he had been skulking and quietly suggested that Sakura head to bed, for after such a long day, surely she was tired. Thankful for her sensei's somewhat belated intuition, Sakura allowed Aiko to guide her to Gaara's rooms, after she had said goodnight to her friends. She had gotten a tearful hug from Ino, a rib-crushing squeeze from Naruto and stony silence from Sasuke.

She walked beside the Elder slowly, too tired to care if he thought her too slow. They walked in silence for a few minutes, making their way up the stairs towards the tower's top floor. Aiko was the first to break the silence. "Did you dislike the dress we prepared?" he asked. Sakura stared in surprise.

"It was lovely. I already had something, however."

Aiko hummed in response. Sakura fisted up the material of her dress and lifted it out of the way of her feet. She didn't trust her natural grace to keep her from tripping over the fabric and tumble down the stairs. "How much longer?" she huffed, the alcohol shooting her stamina to hell.

"Not much," Aiko puffed back.

"No elevators?"

"Out of order."

Their conversation was clipped and punctuated by heavy breathing. Sakura thought the spiral staircase would never end. Then, out of nowhere, a hallway stopped their ascent. Aiko sighed in relief. "Just this way. This whole floor belongs to the Kazekage."

Sakura just nodded. She felt dizzy and really needed to lie down. Knocking politely at the first door they came to, Aiko put a steadying hand on Sakura's shoulder as she swayed. She batted it away, scowling and rubbing her temple. She desperately wanted out of her dress, and to sleep for a week. The door opened and Gaara stood behind it, already changed out of his robes. Sakura was perplexed at how he had gotten up to his rooms so much quicker, but decided not to question it.

She moved past him without waiting for his invitation. It was her home too now, and she'd be damned before she let _him_ tell her where she could and could not go.

Gaara watched her move past him, into the living room. Aiko stayed at the door. "I had the servants bring your things up, Lady Sakura. They'll be in your room."

Sakura thanked him, and left the living room to explore, and find her bags. Gaara let the Elder in, watching the older man silently. "I hope you haven't played one of your tricks on her," Gaara said mildly. "She's been drinking. She might get testy."

"Not unlike her mentor, no doubt." Aiko agreed. "No tricks tonight, Lord Kazekage. Slow and steady wins the race, if you recall."

Gaara frowned. Aiko sounded very close to insubordination. "Only if the rabbit remains a fool. Do you think me a fool, Aiko?"

Aiko's smile faltered slightly. "Of course not, Lord Kazekage."

Gaara gave a thin, humourless smile. "Goodnight, Aiko."

The Elder bowed slightly and left quickly. He hoped to be very far down the stairs before his little 'trick' was discovered.

Sakura was slightly perplexed. Her bag had been easy to find, but the room it was in was obviously occupied. It was Gaara's room, no doubt, and Aiko had wanted her to move into it right away. Well, he obviously thought she was stupid. She wanted to sleep, and was fishing out her pyjamas from her bag when Gaara came in.

"No tricks, indeed." he chuckled quietly, mostly to himself. Sakura turned around at the sound of his voice, still in that dazzling dress of hers, and Gaara watched her with careful eyes.

"Is there another room for me?" she asked tiredly. Gaara nodded and took her bag from her hands, smiling internally at the sight of her pyjamas. The fabric was decorated with small rabbits. How appropriate.

He led the way down the hall, pointing out the bathroom. "I've never shared it, so my stuff's everywhere. You're entitled to half, so you can just… move things."

He directed Sakura to the guest bedroom. It was roughly the same size as his, only without the balcony. Sakura had large windows along the eastern wall. "It's a nice view in the morning." Gaara told her. He stood, feeling very awkward. He had nothing else to show her, and felt out of place. "If you…need anything, just ask me."

"Okay." Sakura was dead on her feet, and barely noticed when Gaara left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. She tugged the zipper of her dress down and stepped out of the mass of fabric. She chucked her underwear to the floor, opting for just her pyjamas. The shorts came to mid thigh, and the tank top was cut cutely.

Only then did Sakura notice the bed. It was huge. Groaning in relief and something near ecstasy, Sakura climbed onto it, wrapping a cocoon of blankets around herself. She was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Hours later, Gaara was still awake, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, not with _her _so close. He couldn't hear her, but he could sense her, could smell her, couldn't stop his sand from swirling around her. He felt violated, having her in his space. His home was his safe place, and she was making it impossible for him to even be in it. He had paced for an hour or so, lay on his bed for a while, then puttered around the kitchen. He was back in his bed now, trying to convince his sand to ignore the unwelcome presence, to convince himself that she wasn't a threat, and that he could sleep safely. It wasn't going well.

He could see her, in a sense. Sand had trickled into her room, against his will, and now, he knew exactly where she was, how she lay, and the expression on her face. He could even tell how fast her heart was beating. Gaara rolled over, burying his face in a pillow.

* * *

_Bitch. Slit her throat, rip her apart. Teach them to command _us_. Born of _gods_, we are. They'll bow and scream for us. Teach her a lesson. Make her _beg_. Cut. Rip. Tear._

* * *

Gaara pushed the bloodlust down. It was controllable now, that he couldn't see her, couldn't smell the blood on her. At the dinner table, he had nearly ripped her to shreds, watching the blood bloom across her fingertip. He wanted her as far away as possible, for there was no feasible way for him to stay strong for much longer. Shukaku wanted her dead, and in the end, it was he that controlled the sand. Gaara was unsure of his ability to control the volatile demon within him.

* * *

Ino was drunk. Ino was aware that she was drunk. Ino knew that he knew that she was drunk. Ino knew that he knew that she knew that she was drunk. None of these things stopped her from sputtering indignantly at the older man. "I am _not_ drunk!" she said firmly. The effect was ruined slightly by the slur in her words. "Now let me go see Sakura."

Kakashi shook his head, his lone eye looking to the ceiling as if asking for patience. "She's probably already asleep. You should go to bed as well."

"What if she's not?" Ino demanded. "What if she's upset? I should be there for her. I'm her best friend."

Kakashi's fingers itched to knock the blonde woman unconscious. He was fairly certain he could do it without hurting her. He was positive that he would be faster than her. If it wasn't for that niggling sense of ethics in the back of his mind…

He really wanted her to stop talking.

"Kakashi, let me go to her."

"No. It's not just her place. Are you willing to deal with the Kazekage at this time of night?"

Ino seemed to deflate. "I need to see her first thing in the morning. She'll have a hangover, and I forgot to put her special tea in her bag. It's still in mine. I have to go there!"

Kakashi was aware that Ino was close to crying, and he was looking eagerly for an escape. He had helped the blond woman back to the suite, wondering the whole time why things like that kept happening to _him_. Now, he just wanted her _away_.

"In the morning then. Sasuke will take you."

Sasuke looked up from his seat on the sofa, his expression resembling a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He scowled, about to protest, but Kakashi raised his hand to stop him. "No. You're going. You need to apologize anyway."

If Sasuke was the type of person who dropped his jaw, it would have happened then. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "What do you know?"

"Nothing. I'm just not a moron. Apologize in the morning. You'll feel better too."

Kakashi was feeling distinctly sagely when he went to bed. He didn't know what had happened between Sakura and Sasuke to cause their tension at dinner, but he could guess. Sasuke had let his jealously get the best of him, and made Sakura an offer she couldn't accept. Classic.

Now, they were both upset, and Sakura had let herself get impressively drunk, while Sasuke was brooding. Kakashi burrowed into the small bed, revelling in the cushy pillow. He was considering stealing it and taking it back home when they left.

* * *

Naruto was in awe.

Seriously, blown out of the water, worshipfully in awe.

Hinata was beautiful. More beautiful then he could ever have imagined. More importantly, she was naked.

He was in awe.

Naruto wasn't actually sure how they had got to this point, with the nakedness and the kissing and the stroking, but he wasn't too fussed about it. She was straddling him and mostly, he was focused on her feel of her skin. His hands roamed her body freely, exalting in the way she sighed lustfully, squirming as he found her sensitive spots. Her nails pressed lightly into his shoulders as she dominated their kiss. This alone blew Naruto away. Shy, demure Hinata was taking control, taking what she wanted from him. She kissed him as if he was her oxygen, and he returned her fervour.

He felt like he was drowning, and she was the only thing that could save him. One hand gripped her thigh while another palmed her breast. She bit down slightly on his lip when he pinched at her nipple. He smirked into their kiss.

She tasted like wine and apples, and Naruto was so hard for her it hurt.

"Naruto…" Hinata shuddered as his thumb slipped into her folds, where she was wet and hot. "You have to…" she gasped softly as he explored her. "to promise that you'll remember this…ah, in the…in the morning." she kissed him fiercely. "Just…don't forget…"

Naruto nodded. "I promise. Won't forget. I promise."

Hinata was losing coherency as his fingers did unimaginable things to her body. She had never felt anything like this before, and she was overwhelmed by the sensations that his hands brought. "Naruto…please…I'm going to…to…" she panted harshly in his ear, burying her face into his neck. She was sweating, and Naruto could smell the heated scent of her arousal. It drowned out everything in the room. He focused on the feel of her as she cried out and clenched around his fingers. She squirmed against him, breathy groans increasing in volume as her orgasm reached its peak. Finally, she was still, and sat flush against him.

Naruto was unsure of what to do next, but any lingering doubts he may have had were washed away when Hinata reached down between their bodies and positioned his hard length at her entrance. "Are you…are you sure?" he asked. He was hoping she was, else he would probably die of lust and disappointment. He also assumed that Hinata was a virgin, so asking was imperative.

"I'm sure."

She sunk down slowly, taking the pain with a small frown. Naruto couldn't watch her brow furrow like that, so he pressed his forehead against her shoulder as she took him fully inside her. She sat still for a few moments, before pushing herself up slowly.

Naruto thought he would die, the way she felt clenched around him. She rode him slowly, and soon, the pain faded and it started to feel pleasurable. Naruto's hands gripped her hips tightly, and Hinata was sure he would leave bruises, but she wasn't worried. She was just ecstatic to be in the position: Naruto staring up at her in wonder, completely enthralled. It felt empowering, to know he was at her mercy, and would do anything she asked right then. Mostly, all she wanted him to do was keep up that magic he was doing with his tongue. He nipped and sucked at her nipple as she pressed against him; sweat slicking as she started to move faster.

His soft sighs and grunts were getting louder, and he bit into Hinata's shoulder to muffle his groans. She gasped at the sharp sensation. Finally, Naruto couldn't handle the pace and used his hands on her hips to guide her into a faster rhythm. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer, Hinata gripped at Naruto's biceps, nails digging in.

What pushed Naruto over the edge was Hinata moaning loudly and feverishly bucking against him, hands digging into his skin. He came with a cry, his hands gripping her hips. He panted harshly as he came down from the high, his tunnel vision receding. He watched her tremble slightly, before sighing into his skin. As she slowed to a stop, her eyes opened, their lilac depths unreadable. She gave a shaky grin and moved to climb off him. His grip on her tightened.

"Don't go back to your room." he said imploringly, slightly out of breath. Hinata looked down, into the blue eyes that she loved so much and nodded shyly.

"Okay."

She pulled away then, moving from there they had been, sitting against the headboard. Smoothing back the sheets, Hinata climbed into the layers and made room as Naruto followed her.

Hinata fell asleep first, snuggled next to Naruto, who watched her silently.

* * *

Sasuke lay on the sofa, the blanket tucked around his chin, listening to the sound of Naruto and Hinata in the next room. They had quieted, and Sasuke was moderately sure that they had finished for the night. Listening to them, to their lovemaking, had made him miss Sakura with an intensity he was unused to.

He turned to lay on his side. He couldn't sleep, thinking of Sakura, only a few floors above him, sleeping in _his_ apartment. The Kazekage.

Sakura had undressed there. Probably showered. In any case, she had gotten naked in another man's home. A man who wasn't him.

Sasuke had distinct issues with that concept.

With a small groan, he swung his legs off the sofa and stood. Checking that he was wearing clothing (because truly, who could be sure?) he made his way into the hallway. He closed the door behind him with a soft _click_.

He had no real purpose in leaving the suite. He wasn't heading for Sakura. Even he wasn't stupid enough to break into the Kazekage's home. He'd be annihilated by sand in seconds.

Instead, Sasuke walked aimlessly. He headed downstairs, where he knew the library was. It took him a while, but soon, he found a set of doors that looked promising. He pushed them open and was surprised to find himself not in the library, but in a well furnished office with large windows that overlooked Suna.

The Kazekage's office.

Common sense told him to get out quickly, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He quietly shut the door behind him, before flicking on the lights. The low hum of electricity filled the room softly. Sasuke made his way towards the large desk, and sat down in the comfortable chair behind it. Documents were scattered across the desk, but the one that caught his eye was on top, and of great interest to him.

_Sakura's wedding licence._

He skimmed the pages efficiently, pausing at all the alarming spots. _Not responsible in case of injury, death or maiming. _Maiming? _Maiming_ was a risk? Sasuke did not like the sound of that. He had a hard time believing Sakura had signed this. He read on, nearly having a heart attack when reading the passage about children. He was seconds away from tearing the papers to shreds when he sensed the air change.

It became denser, rougher, and Sasuke looked up to see the Kazekage, dressed in only his black track pants, watching him ominously from the doorway. Sand swirled behind him, making indistinct forms. When Sasuke looked him in the eye, Gaara cocked a thin eyebrow.

"Now, what could you _possibly_ be doing in my office, Uchiha?" Gaara asked, his voice low. Sasuke could hear the threat in his tone. His Sharingan activated immediately in response. Now, he could see every grain of sand in the room, and it was worrying.

"Just some light reading." Sasuke replied, setting the papers down on the desk. "It's been very informative."

Gaara smiled thinly, straightening when Sasuke stood. He was watching the other man warily, and his sand dusted around him protectively.

"I doubt your people would approve off you breaking in here." Gaara remarked. "With the alliance so fragile."

Sasuke gave a small, sardonic laugh. "Haven't you heard? The alliance had been restored to its peak. A joining of nations, some are calling it."

Gaara's chin lifted. "Is that so? Is Leaf so confident of their position that they would send a spy into my building?"

"Leaf is not the one in desperate need of this alliance." Sasuke reminded the Kazekage. "You proved your desperation when you agreed to marry the _esteemed_ Kazekage to a simple medic."

Gaara scowled. "The people of Sand are the most important thing to me. I will jump through political hoops if I must, but I will not accept disrespect from the likes of you." His tone was scathing, and Sasuke's hands itched to do some damage.

"The likes of me? You have something against bloodline limits?" his voice was clipped. Sasuke was barely restraining himself.

Gaara scoffed. "Hardly. Your eyes hold no interest for me. I refer only to your nature, Uchiha. Sand does not deal well with _traitors_."

Sasuke leapt at him then, rage blinding rationality. He never made contact; instead, a wall of sand blasted him backwards, into the stone wall. After a long minute, Sasuke stood shakily, spitting blood from his mouth.

Gaara watched him, a slightly amused look on his face. "If that is the best the Uchiha clan can offer, then it is no wonder they were destroyed."

Sasuke nearly leapt at him again, but the stinging pain of his broken arm kept him back. The sand had wrapped around his limb and snapped it. Sasuke could see the bone, pressing up just beneath the skin. "You have no idea what you're talking about." he ground out.

"Don't I? I've read the files. I know all about your little _miseries_." Gaara seemed delighted to cut into Sasuke, watching as the other man tried to keep himself from attacking. "This marriage is just the latest on a long list, isn't it?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Gaara frowned in disapproval.

"Did you think me such a fool that I wouldn't know that you were involved with her? You smell of each other. She's all over you, even now." he bit out.

"I'm not _involved_ with her. I'm _in love_ with her." Sasuke shot back.

"Too little, too late, then?"

Sasuke couldn't understand the jealous edge in Gaara's voice. For one, Gaara didn't love Sakura. Secondly, he was _married_ to her. Nobody had more claim than him. He stayed silent.

The sand in the room suddenly fell to the floor, and Gaara took a startled step back. He looked at Sasuke in distaste. "Get out." he growled.

Sasuke left without asking twice. He headed back to his room, hoping Ino or Kakashi could do something about his arm until he saw Sakura again. When he did, he was going to make sure she knew everything.

Gaara watched the other man leave. When he was finally gone, Gaara collapsed against the desk, breathing harshly. He gripped the desk tightly, sweat covering his bare chest. His stomach was rolling, and he was pushing down the urge to vomit all over his expensive carpet.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had engaged one of the Leaf in combat, injured him, and then sent him on his way. Gaara knew it wasn't technically his fault, as Shukaku had been doing most of the driving, but the repercussions of his actions were still very real.

When he had felt someone in his office, Gaara had been furious. He assumed Aiko was in, scheming over documents. When he arrived to see the Uchiha there, his bloodlust had finally overtaken him. After days of stress, Gaara had snapped slightly.

His primal frustrations with having Sakura so close had been taken out on Sasuke. Irrational jealousy came along with the base nature of his demon. Though Gaara wanted little to do with Sakura, he still thought of her as his. He didn't want someone else touching what belonged to him.

Now that he was in control again, Gaara saw what a ridiculous notion that was. Owning someone like Sakura was impossible, especially when she was bound only by a flimsy signature. He let out a long breath. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to the Leaf, especially to the Hokage, who obviously prized the Sharingan.

"Fuck," he muttered. He wished his brother was around; Kankuro always seemed to know how to clean up Gaara's messes. But Gaara was too tired to send for him. Instead, he slowly made his way up the tower, back to his apartment.

Sakura was the same as before, sleeping soundly in what was now her room. Gaara sat down at the kitchen table, and waited for the explosions that morning would bring.

* * *


End file.
